


Curtain Call

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternate title for this was <i>I Didn't Know What to Do with So Many Years of Acquired Yaoi Manga Dialogue, and Now Here We Are</i>.</p><p>I don't know what else to tell you; this is basically 8.3k of pure ReiGisa porn. (I'm so sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS, did you know it has been OVER 3 MONTHS since I posted a new fic?! I hope you still love me, I’m so sorry. Please take this as an apology. ;;n;;
> 
> (PLEASE REMEMBER THAT CONSENT IS LITERALLY THE SEXIEST THING EVER. And also don’t forget that my commissions are open! For more information, please see [here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions).)
> 
> Dedicated to [doodlelover](http://www.doodlelover.tumblr.com), who has been my fan ever since I first began writing gay fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this, darling! 
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/123228254328/curtain-call-rei-nagisa-nsfw).

Nagisa whimpered softly and shifted on top of the bedsheets when Rei ran his palm against his side firmly. The shorter man’s pajamas crumpled and hitched up until his skin was revealed. When Nagisa let out a surprised noise, Rei pushed their lips together and licked deep into Nagisa’s mouth. Nagisa let out a faint moan and pressed his knees against Rei’s hips.

Both of their faces were flushed and sweaty when Rei pulled away. The blond panted harshly, his lips wet and swollen from their heated kissing. The sight of Nagisa’s glassy eyes caused a wave of possessive lust to go through Rei. He licked his lips before leaning down again. His own breathing accelerated as he shoved Nagisa’s shirt up as far as he could with one hand and forced the shorter man’s legs further apart. Nagisa let out tiny whines and squeaks under his rough treatment.

Rei pulled on his boyfriend’s lower lip with his teeth and sucked on it, causing him to groan loudly. Casually, he pressed his knee between Nagisa’s legs and rubbed teasingly. He backed away just far enough so that their noses were barely touching. When he ran his thumb over one of Nagisa’s nipples, the blond shuddered.

“What’s the matter, Nagisa-kun? I only touched you a little, but you’re already this excited. Your body is so lewd,” he said in a quiet, husky voice.

Nagisa turned his head and averted his eyes. “D-Don’t say that kind of stuff, Rei-chan, it’s embarrassing.”

“Hm? Is that so?” he asked with a faint smile. “Then why are your hips moving against me so persistently? You really have no sense of shame.” His eyes darted down to watch as Nagisa ground against him. “You’re resisting, but if you really didn’t want it, you wouldn’t be this hard, would you?”

The shorter man gasped when Rei nudged him purposefully again. Nagisa’s face was ruddy, and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead. He wouldn’t look Rei in the eye and kept biting on his lips in order to stifle his whimpers. “It’s not—like that,” he said with a trembling voice. The bed creaked when Nagisa arched up slightly and groaned. “Rei-chan…. Don’t—” His words became a sharp, faltering cry. “No, s-stop….”

Rei swallowed once and stopped.

He retracted his hand and backed away so their bodies weren’t touching anymore. With a guilty face, he shuffled his legs beneath him and shamefully placed his clenched fists on his lap.

The glazed expression on Nagisa’s face disappeared the second Rei pulled away, and he sat up immediately. His shirt flopped down as he became upright. Worry pinched his eyebrows together as he knelt in front of Rei.

“Rei-chan?” he asked, his voice soft but no longer whiny and breathless. “What’s wrong?”

This time, it was Rei who wouldn’t face Nagisa. “This… doesn’t feel right,” he said quietly with a frown. “I don’t like how it feels as if I’m forcing you to do something you don’t want.” He shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

For a moment, Nagisa didn’t register the words, but once he did, a small smile tugged at his lips. “Aw, Rei-chan…” he said, moving forward so that he could butt his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

Instinctively, Rei opened up his pose so Nagisa would fit between his legs. His arms wrapped around the shorter man without conscious thought. As he rested his chin worriedly against Nagisa’s head, he felt warm arms settle around his waist.

“You know I really wanna do it with you though,” Nagisa said, still smiling. He nuzzled against Rei more. “It’s just a role-play thing, and we have a safe word, remember?” Brightly, he looked up from their embrace and kissed Rei on the chin.

“Y-Yes, well…” Rei replied hesitantly, “it still feels... wrong.” He took in a deep breath. “You keep saying ‘no,’ but I just keep pushing and going on, and….”

“Rei-chan,” the blond said seriously, moving his arms so that they were looped around the taller man’s shoulders and neck instead. “There’s no one else in the world I want to do this with more than you, and I trust that you will stop whenever I want you to,” he said while looking deeply in Rei’s eyes. Nagisa softly kissed his boyfriend on the lips. “Do you trust me to tell you when I need a break too?”

After hearing such sweet words come from the shorter man, Rei couldn’t help the warm smile which spread across his face. His heart clenched at the sincerity and trust in Nagisa’s gaze. He leaned in for another kiss too. “Yes,” he responded gently, his heart full to bursting.

Nagisa giggled and hugged him briefly. “Okay,” he said, “then let’s continue….”

For a second, the two of them parted so that Nagisa could slip his shirt off and throw it to the side. Nagisa shook his head to let his ruffled hair settle back into place before kissing Rei again.

The taller man let their sweet kiss continue for a few more moments before biting down on Nagisa’s lower lip. His boyfriend let out a noise of complaint and unraveled his arms from Rei’s neck, a petulant expression back on his face. Rei took that moment to place one hand behind Nagisa’s head and the other on his shoulder. He leaned his weight against his boyfriend, effectively forcing the blond to back up on the bed.

Since he was bigger and heavier than Nagisa, it wasn’t difficult to shove him against the wall solidly. Rei’s hand kept Nagisa’s head from being injured, and he made sure that the impact on his back wasn’t too harsh. The shorter man whimpered and moaned when Rei forced his tongue into his mouth without warning. His shadow completely covered Nagisa as he leaned over him and ate him alive.

“Ah—ngh, nngh!”

Warmth bloomed over Rei’s chest when Nagisa pressed his smaller palms on him in a show of protest, but there was no real strength in his struggles. The blond’s heels kicked weakly against the bedsheets, but that only resulted in him rubbing his inner thighs against Rei’s lap. Their gasps were tight and urgent, and the heat between them was reaching unbearable levels.

Rei’s hands moved toward the V of Nagisa’s indecently spread legs, only to be stopped by a call of alarm and his pajama shirt being yanked on.

“N-No, don’t!” Nagisa cried with eyes filled with very convincing fake tears. His face was completely red, and saliva smeared wetly over his mouth. The way he tucked his chin in and peered up at Rei through his eyelashes exaggerated the innocent and flustered look he was going for and, to his great shame and embarrassment, Rei found himself feeling extremely aroused by the sight he was presented with.

Even so, Rei hesitated for a second. Nagisa noted his uncertainty and subtly nodded his head to reassure him that everything was okay. It wasn’t until then that Rei continued.

He curled his fingers more tightly against Nagisa’s toned thighs and slipped his hand even closer to the tent between his legs. “Why not?” he asked, his voice much deeper and sensual than usual. The effect of his tone was immediate on Nagisa.

The blond choked and groaned at the sound of the heady arousal lacing Rei’s words, and his hips thrust up jerkily. His lips fell open, and his dilated eyes became hooded. “It’s embarrassing,” he responded in a breathless voice.

“Oh?” Rei asked teasingly. He pressed his fingers closer to the hard outline of Nagisa’s erection. It was at that moment that he realized it: Nagisa didn’t have any underwear on. The entire time he caressed him, there were no extra seams or hems that got in the way. It was just bare skin beneath the blond’s pajamas. His breathing became faster.

Thickly, the taller man swallowed. “But your hips are moving like you really want to be touched, Nagisa-kun. You’re so shameless. You already got your pants all wet here too, didn’t you?”

Gently, he touched a fingertip to the damp patch of fabric on Nagisa’s pajamas and rubbed teasingly. Nagisa let out a debauched groan at the simple touch and bucked up toward Rei’s hand.

“Aaahn, no, don’t touch it there!” he cried.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to? I don’t think you’re being very honest with me,” Rei said in a gravelly voice. “I think you might need to be punished for that….”

Rei roughly yanked Nagisa’s pants down to expose his cock and took the length into his hand without warning. His boyfriend felt hot and good against his palm.

“Hyaah!” Nagisa cried out. His attempts to close his legs in time failed. “Unngh! Ah—Rei-chan! No!”

Rei’s breathing became elevated as he felt the hardness rubbing against his fingers. Precum dripped down from the flushed head, making Nagisa sticky and wet. The slit continued to leak out clearness while he jerked him off.

Sloppy noises came from between Nagisa’s legs while Rei pleasured him. “Look at you,” the taller man said, squeezing him firmly, “Just earlier you were trying to run away, but you’re already this hard. The truth is that you like being touched like this, don’t you? You’re so vulgar, Nagisa-kun. You can’t even stop yourself from thrusting into my hand.”

Nagisa only gripped the bedsheets tightly and continued crying out softly. Rei kept stroking and rubbing him until his fingers were slick with precum.

“I want you to watch yourself. See how wet you’re getting here? It’s getting all over the place,” Rei said as he milked him. The blond bit his lower lip but obediently looked between his legs where Rei was touching him. Unconsciously, he spread himself apart even further. His breaths became more ragged, and Rei could feel him twitch and swell in his hand.

“Ah, aaah…. No...! St-Stop… I’m gonna…” he protested weakly.

Rei smiled. “You're about to cum already? You really are shameless. But this was your punishment, remember?”

Rei moved back so that he could see exactly how unraveled Nagisa had become under his touches. His boyfriend was panting loudly, and his hair curled against his forehead and cheeks, damp with sweat. Ruddiness streaked over his face and bloomed across his neck and chest. Nagisa’s pants were messily pulled across his trembling thighs as to give Rei more access to his cock. Once in a while, the blond would buck up and thrust needily into Rei’s fist.

The desperation of Nagisa’s keening drove Rei insane, especially when combined with his hazy and unfocused eyes, which bore into his whenever they weren’t hidden behind tightly clenched eyelids and fluttering lashes. Tears of embarrassment and ecstasy caught on his eyelashes and mixed with his sweat. His eyebrows were pinched tightly together and his lips alternated between falling open softly or being gnawed on as spasms of pleasure coursed through him. When Nagisa groaned thickly and threw his head back, Rei turned his attention to the stiff cock he was pleasuring.

Little spurts of stickiness kept oozing out of the slit nonstop, which Rei dutifully swiped across the blond’s sensitive head every time too much dripped out. The more excited Nagisa became, the darker the head of his cock became. Rei could only imagine that all the precum had already slipped past Nagisa’s balls and started slicking up his hole. He had always loved how wet Nagisa got when he became aroused.

Nagisa let out a sharp cry when Rei moved his hand even faster on him. His breathing was torn and ragged, and reedy whimpers punctuated his gasps. The taller man goaded him by panting just as harshly and matching his pace. The wet noises grew louder and sloppier. Rei was jerking Nagisa off so fast that precum splattered against the blond's stomach and thighs.

“Aaah… Ah!” The shorter man arched his back and looked wantonly at Rei. “I’m cumming! Rei-chan, I’m cumming!”

Suddenly, Rei squeezed around him and stilled his hand. Clearness squirted from the slit of Nagisa's dick as he twitched and strained in his boyfriend's hand. He looked like he was about to cry as half-sobs and moans came from his lips.

“Rei-chan.... Please—nngh,” he begged pathetically.

“Not yet, Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, looking just as undone as his boyfriend. He shifted on the bed, the outline of his cock pressing insistently on the front of his pants. “Let's find out what other parts of you have been lying to me.”

After making sure that Nagisa had calmed down slightly, Rei took his hand away and forced his boyfriend face-down on the mattress.

“Rei-cha—hyaah!” Nagisa tried to turn around to see what Rei was doing, but his words turned into a half-scream when the taller man abruptly yanked his pants down to his knees.

Nagisa had his face partially buried in the bedsheets out of embarrassment as he knelt completely bared to Rei. His bright eyes peered at Rei shyly, and he readjusted his weight on his knees. The movement made his hips sway and the muscles on his back shift. Rei traced the slope of Nagisa’s back with greedy eyes, his mouth parted while he drew in shallow breaths.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said quietly. His warm and slick fingers smoothed over the soft swell of Nagisa’s waiting ass. Rei squeezed him firmly and smiled at the blissful shudder that went through the shorter man’s body. Slowly, he moved his hand lower until he was gently thumbing at the line which separated Nagisa’s ass and thighs. He dipped his thumb dangerously close to the delicious pinkness which hung between Nagisa’s legs.

“Mmngh, nmph….” The shorter man rocked back lightly to draw attention to his cock and balls. His fingers were tightly wound in the bedsheets as he nuzzled the mattress shamefully. Rei could hear Nagisa panting into the sheets.

The sight of Nagisa’s legs spread apart for him, his thighs trembling with anticipation and knees digging hard into the bed, excited Rei terribly. He marveled at how soft Nagisa’s thigh felt as he squeezed it. His eyes were attracted upward by a subtle movement. The blond’s hole clenched and unclenched in pleasure as Rei caressed him. Just as he had imagined, Nagisa’s entrance was already glistening with the precum that he had milked from his boyfriend’s dick earlier.

The hole was still tight now, but Rei was already imagining how it would look once he had his cock stuffed in there, stretching Nagisa to breaking. He couldn’t wait to see how pink and swollen the shorter man would look wrapped around his length, slick and dripping with his precum. Just thinking about the tight wetness sucking in him and squeezing around him to milk him dry made him groan and throb.

Hastily, he pressed his hands over Nagisa’s ass cheeks and spread him apart, eliciting a sharp squeak from the shorter man. Rei leaned forward and opened his mouth. In a single breath, he took Nagisa’s balls in his mouth and sucked. His tongue moved against the warm softness as he continued stroking the blond’s thighs and butt with his thumbs. Occasionally, he slipped his tongue toward the underside of Nagisa’s length, barely teasing the base of it.

“Aaah! Ahn—ngh! N-Not there! It feels weird!” He writhed under Rei’s lewd treatment.

“Hmm?” he hummed, sucking harder on one of the sacs while lightly rubbing the other with his hand. Rei released Nagisa from his mouth with an indecent pop and kissed him. “Not here?” he asked while rolling his fingers over his boyfriend. Rei left light kisses along the side of Nagisa’s thigh and onto the plushness of his ass. He even gently bit into the inviting softness, eliciting a broken whine from the shorter man. “If not here then what about here?”

Rei let saliva collect in his mouth as he moved right over Nagisa’s hole. He pressed his thumbs on either side of it and pulled it apart slightly.

“Eh? Rei-chan, where are you—aah!” Nagisa choked on his words when Rei pressed his mouth boldly over his waiting hole and thrust his tongue into it. Wetness squelched between them as the taller man opened up Nagisa’s body with his fingers and tongue. “It’s dirty there! No, don’t—don’t lick it…! Nngh, Rei-chan, what are you do—aahn… aaah….”

The rest of Nagisa’s words became incomprehensible half-sounds. His body completely contradicted his protests however, because he had long since begun rutting back onto Rei’s face while the taller man ate him out enthusiastically. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

Rei moved his face closer and breathed in the musk of Nagisa’s heavy arousal and the floral scent of the body soap they had used immediately prior to their activities. He pushed and wriggled his tongue inside Nagisa’s warm softness, tasting as much as he could of him. Nagisa was the most sensitive around his rim, so Rei focused his efforts there while listening to his boyfriend groan and sob thickly. Gently, he lapped at the outside of the hole and pulled back to admire his handiwork.

Nagisa looked a bit pinker and wetter than before. The sudden loss of stimulation left the blond clenching around nothingness, but it still wasn’t enough for Rei. He absentmindedly pressed his thumb into the yielding softness and let Nagisa squeeze around him while he search for the lube they had thrown on the bed earlier. He found it under a pile of twisted bedsheets.

He retracted his hand to pop open the tube. At the familiar sound of the snapping cap, Nagisa let out a small, muffled noise. Rei didn’t miss the way his hole flared in excitement and anticipation.

“Were you lying to me again, Nagisa-kun? You keep telling me to stop, but you’re actually really greedy here, aren’t you? You’re twitching as if you want something inside.” Rei poured lube on his fingers and warmed up the slickness.

When Rei’s slippery fingers traced along the cleft of his ass and scratched lightly at the sensitized hole, the shorter man keened. Rei pushed in his finger shallowly and wiggled it around. Rei felt Nagisa loosen up for him but only continued teasing him.

“Uungh….” The blond spread his legs and looked over his shoulder imploringly, but Rei didn’t do anything.

“What’s the matter? Is there something you want? If you don’t tell me clearly, I won’t know what to do,” Rei said while stroking teasingly over Nagisa’s perineum.

Nagisa buried his face into the bedsheets again and whined. Precum dripped lazily from his hanging cock and pattered softly onto the bed. Rei could see it strain and bob stiffly between the shorter man’s legs. It took Rei everything not to flip Nagisa around and take his dick into his mouth then and there.

“… lease,” a muffled voice floated to him, snapping Rei out of his daydreams. “P… Put them in me, please…. Rei-chan.…”

“Put what in where?” His fingertips slid back up toward his hole.

“Y-Your fingers!” Nagisa gasped sharply and jutted his ass up higher. “Here, please—I need them in me….”

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei said in a breathy, admonishing tone, “you’re so indecent.” He shoved two fingers all the way in him.

“Hyaanh! Haaahhh...!”

Instinctively, Nagisa thrust forward and ground back to drive the digits deeper into himself, his soft muscles sucking and fluttering around Rei. The taller man stimulated the greedy hole with his long and thick fingers, captivated by how easily he was able to stretch the tight little thing apart. Each push and pull opened Nagisa up more and prepared him for the fucking he was going to get soon. The blond was so pink and hot inside, and the tight smoothness was just waiting to be filled up with Rei’s cum and cock.

Just as Rei jammed a third finger into Nagisa, the blond wailed and choked on his breath. “You’re too rough, Rei-chan! I’m being stretched apart… Nngh! Aah, my body’s getting so hot…!” He wiggled his ass more, as if to shake his boyfriend’s fingers out of him, but they only pressed in harder. “Take them out! They feel really weird in me!”

Rei grunted and crammed his fingers in as deeply as he could before curling them forcefully against Nagisa’s sweet spot. “You’re still—saying things like that? You’re such a liar, Nagisa-kun.” He leaned heavily over his boyfriend and growled into his ear. “I only started stretching you a little, but you’ve gotten so loose already. The truth is, you really want to be filled up here, isn’t that so?”

“N… No, stop!” He shook his head frantically against the mattress and cried but kept rubbing his ass against Rei’s crotch.

The taller man rolled his hips forward, making both their bodies sway as if they were fucking already. The stimulation made Nagisa groan and shake. “You were doing so well earlier, Nagisa-kun, but here you are, lying again. I guess we’ll just have to punish you a little more.”

He twisted his wrist harshly and pulled all of his fingers from Nagisa’s hole at once. The sudden loss made Nagisa cry out in alarm, but there was nothing he could do. Rei sat back so that he was no longer pressed against his boyfriend either. Without the intrusions stretching Nagisa apart, his hole immediately puckered up again, but it was much redder and wetter than before. Streaks of lube glistened on Nagisa’s skin and dripped down his balls.

Rei pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor after folding it up. Nagisa sat up as well, watching his boyfriend curiously while messily wiping up his tears. His pants were still hooked around his knees, so he shuffled them off and kicked them off the bed wordlessly. Nagisa tucked his legs beneath him and tried to hide his stiff cock with little success while peering at Rei from beneath his eyelashes. He looked small and ashamed in that position. Now, Nagisa was completely naked though Rei still had his pants on.

Nagisa’s affected vulnerability and shyness did things to Rei he would never want to admit, even to himself. He reached out with his clean hand and gently caressed the shorter man’s cheek. “Now, now. You don’t have to look so upset. There’s still something you can do to make it up to me.”

The blond’s eyes grew wide and expectant, and he leaned forward eagerly. Rei awarded his cuteness with a deep kiss which melted both of them. Nagisa let him lick into his mouth as far as Rei wanted and mewled sweetly for him. They parted with swollen lips.

“Suck me off,” Rei said simply, watching carefully as a spike of arousal made Nagisa’s pupils dilate even wider. The puffs of breath which fanned over his face grew lighter as well, clearly signaling the blond’s excitement to Rei, but Nagisa played his acting skills to the max and backed away with a confused expression. Rei ran his fingers through Nagisa’s damp curls and scratched his scalp pleasantly. “I’ve been good to you the whole night, haven’t I, Nagisa-kun? Don’t you think it’s time for you to return the favor?”

“U-Um,” the shorter man bit his lower lip and glanced to the side of the bed. “I’ll do my best, Rei-chan.”

“Don’t worry,” Rei said soothingly while pulling Nagisa with him. He settled against the wall and let the blond sit between his legs. “I’ll teach you how to do it.”

Nagisa gave him a nervous smile, but his eyes darted hungrily toward the front of Rei’s pants. With a small voice, he said, “Okay.”

“First,” Rei said as he opened his legs up and pulled Nagisa inches away from his clothed erection, “take off my pants.”

The blond obligingly knelt there and glanced up at his boyfriend with wide, imploring eyes. He reached out with hesitant fingers and hooked them beneath the hem. Nagisa was slow as he dragged the rough fabric over Rei’s cock, purposefully teasing him while maintaining his perfect façade.

Rei was about to die. From the time they started to play with each other until now, he hadn’t been properly touched. Watching Nagisa act so vulnerable and weak while squirming and writhing beneath him had riled him up to levels he didn’t even know he could reach. Beneath it all, though, he knew the blond was being just as devilishly teasing as he always was, if the fact that he was purposefully taking an eternity to take off his pants wasn’t evidence enough.

Finally, Nagisa was able to get his pants down but was met with the barrier of Rei’s boxers. He furrowed his eyebrows worriedly at the large tent which strained against the dark fabric and whimpered. “Rei-chan….”

“It’s okay,” he said. The anticipation of getting a blowjob was pushing him toward insanity. “You can take off my boxers too.”

With a petulant noise, the blond nodded and picked at the stretchy hem again. His eyes were trained attentively on Rei the entire time. Both of them suspended their breaths as the tip of Rei’s red cock came into view, the velvety tip glistening with precum. The sticky lubricant smeared down his length as Nagisa dragged his underwear down. Rei groaned lowly as his dick bobbed out, finally unrestrained and ready to be sucked.

Nagisa let out a startled cry as the stiff erection bobbed and gently hit his lips and cheek as he moved Rei’s boxers lower. Warm precum dabbed against his mouth and pulled back lewdly as a thin string to the taller man’s hardness. Rei moaned at the sight.

Like a confused kitten, the blond licked his lips to taste the wetness there. His eyebrows furrowed, and he whined. “Rei-chan, it’s bitter.” He pouted, his red mouth puckering up cutely.

“Is that so?” he asked with in a breathless voice. He petted Nagisa as appeasement. His stomach was already heaving lightly in excitement. “Do you want to try tasting it directly? Maybe it will be better.”

Nagisa eyed his thick length with apprehension but nodded after a second.

“Just put your mouth on it,” Rei instructed as he threaded his fingers through Nagisa’s blond curls and led him to the head of his cock again.

Obediently, the shorter man opened his mouth and suckled on Rei’s tip. “Mmngh, mnh!” Nagisa’s eyebrows scrunched up even more tightly than before. “Rei-haaan!” he complained with his mouth full. His tongue moved against Rei softly as he tried to speak, but the taller man ignored his words and moaned.

After waiting so long to be touched, the sensation of his boyfriend’s hot little mouth on him was enough to make his eyes roll back in ecstasy. Nagisa had purposefully wetted his mouth with as much saliva as he could, and the suction of his lips on him was amazing.

“It’s fine,” he groaned headily. “It’ll taste better if you keep sucking.”

Nagisa let out a muffled cry as his head was roughly pushed down, and half of Rei’s cock slid into his mouth. He kept crying and moaning, but he dutifully continued to suck and lick his boyfriend. Sloppy noises dripped from his lips as he bobbed up and down tearfully.

“You’re doing so well, Nagisa-kun,” he gasped while thrusting shallowly into the blond’s mouth. He relished in the soft, muted complaints which trickled out of Nagisa’s throat as wet choking and whimpering.  After all, Rei knew exactly how good Nagisa was at deep-throating.

Rei looked down to see Nagisa with his eyes shut and flushed cheeks stuffed. His swollen lips looked delicious wrapped around his cock, and he could see how much the blond was wriggling his ass while he pleasured him.

He drove his dick deeper and deeper until Nagisa’s nose was buried in his coarse hair and he could feel the shorter man’s throat swallow around his tip. Nagisa’s breaths were harsh and loud against his skin, but he still sucked and hummed greedily. Wetness leaked out of the blond’s mouth lewdly.

“It’s good, isn’t it? You’re sucking so eagerly right now. You must really like how it tastes.” Rei looked down blearily and met Nagisa’s hazy eyes. Slow tears slipped from the corner of his eyes as he swallowed. They watched each other for a long moment while Nagisa dragged in deep, steadying breaths. Slowly, Rei felt the blond loosen his jaws and whined. The taller man tightened his fingers in the blond’s hair.

“You want more?” he asked rhetorically, his cock already twitching and leaking into Nagisa’s mouth. “Okay then.”

That was all the warning the shorter man got before Rei dragged Nagisa’s head up and thrust himself into his throat roughly. Nagisa cried out in alarm but kept taking it dutifully.

“Aughn…. You’re so good at th-this, Nagisa-kun!” the taller man praised while he fucked the willing mouth before him. Sparks of color bloomed behind Rei’s eyes as he used Nagisa to get off. The sight of his hard cock sliding in and out of the blond’s eager mouth had him spurting out precum nonstop. A deep, throbbing heat grew in him as his peak neared. “Aah… Ah!”

Images of Nagisa’s face streaked with globs of white flashed in his mind as he kept thrusting. Slow dribbles falling from his bruised and panting mouth, beads of cum slipping off blond eyelashes, warm spatters gleaming on pink cheeks. Burning pleasure spiked higher in him at the imagery, and Rei had to pull Nagisa off him with a guttural cry.

Both of them were left dragging in deep lungfuls of air while saliva and precum dripped from Rei’s cock and Nagisa’s mouth. High blushes swept over their cheeks as they tried to calm themselves down. At the sudden loss of heat and wetness wrapped around it, Rei’s dick jerked and twitched stiffly.

“Nagisa-kun, this mouth of yours did so well,” Rei praised while rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend’s lower lip. He dipped his finger into his mouth to feel how sticky his precum had made Nagisa’s saliva. The blond moaned with his mouth open and gazed up at him with a debauched expression. He shoved the blond down on the bed fiercely and forced his legs up by his head.

The sleepy, sexed-up look in Nagisa’s eyes disappeared and was replaced with sharp surprise when he felt Rei’s cock prod against his entrance. “Hyaah—! Wait, Rei-chan! Don’t—”

A dark and sultry haze filled Rei’s eyes as his voice dropped an octave lower. “How about I reward this one too?”

“No way! Stop it!” Nagisa’s hole was tight for a second out of actual shock but then quickly opened up to accept the head of Rei’s dick. Still, the blond struggled weakly against the hands holding him down and thrashed his head against the sheets. “Mmngh! I-It’s going in. Ungh…!”

Rei watched his boyfriend’s face as he cried and looked back at him with wide and desperate eyes. He looked so shocked that Rei was entering him just like that. Even though he kept trying to move away, Rei could still feel how Nagisa squeezed around him rhythmically and drew him in deeper. He grunted with effort as he slid into the tight hole sloppily. “It’s just a little more, Nagisa-kun. I’m almost completely in.…”

“Take it out—it’s too big! You’re going to break me, Re… Rei-chan!” A high whine came from his throat. “Haah… hah. No…. It’s not going to fit….”

Rei’s hips touched up against Nagisa’s soft ass as he pushed snugly into his eager hole. The taller man groaned headily, feeling the sparks of pleasure run up his spine with every twitch that convulsed around him. The blond’s slick inside was even hotter and wetter than his mouth.

Tears welled up in Nagisa’s bright eyes. “Uuuh… Rei-chan, you’re the worst….”

Rei throbbed and drew out fluidly. “Really? Is that what you think of me?” He slammed harshly back in, making Nagisa scream. “Your body is telling me otherwise though. I can see how much you’re dripping onto your stomach, you know? And you’re sucking me in so eagerly too…. Look, every time I push in, your cute little hole tightens. It’s like you don’t want me to pull out.” Rei panted and laughed.

“No, I don’t want it! I don’t want it!” Nagisa persisted, his fingers moving restlessly on the bedsheets.

The taller man paid no attention to him and crushed their mouths together. He drank in all the loud cries and moans that spilled from Nagisa and forced his own down the blond’s throat. His boyfriend’s breathing got faster as he snapped his hips back and forth violently. The squishing and squelching noises of their fucking made more precum spurt out of Rei’s dick.

“Hyaahn, aah! Not there, Rei-chan! D-Don’t rub it against there!” Nagisa cried as Rei reangled himself and nudged the same spot repeatedly. “It feels weird! Pull it out!”

Rei smiled harshly as he kept shoving himself against Nagisa’s prostate. His boyfriend let out slutty moans and whines while he sat up. Rei looked down and watched his cock fuck Nagisa. His length was dark compared to the paleness of the blond’s skin. Beads of lubricant and precum lined the puckered hole and dripped out clear and sticky. Excitement peaked in him as he watched how easily Nagisa swallowed him up. It really did look like he was fucking Nagisa to his limit, since his rim was stretched so taut and pink around his cock.

He moaned and kept shoving his dick into Nagisa. “How… does it feel, Nagisa-kun? Can you tell me the truth now?” His words were coarse as he dragged in breaths between thrusts. Rei watched his boyfriend’s length bounce and leak between his legs, leaving strings and bubbles of precum all over his stomach and chest.

Nagisa let out a low wail before answering. “It’s too big…. I don’t like how it keeps rubbing up against me and going in so deep….”

“Really?” Rei asked. He pushed in all the way and stilled with a loud groan. Their heartbeats seemed to throb together as Rei sat there patiently. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I just took it out then, would you?” the taller man smiled challengingly.

For a second, Nagisa froze but he didn’t answer. The room fell deathly quiet since the creaking of the bed, the slapping of their skin, and their pleasured moans no longer filled it. Now, only the rasp of their thin breaths whispered between them as Rei and Nagisa watched each other.

The blond swallowed silently, and Rei felt as his cock was slowly squeezed as a demand to keep going. Even though he could read all of Nagisa’s wordless cues, Rei still started to pull out. Desperation and shock tugged Nagisa’s mouth open softly, but he could do nothing but mewl pitifully as the taller man’s length slipped out of him.

“If you want it back in you,” Rei murmured in a deep voice as he rubbed his wet dick over Nagisa’s entrance and purposefully rutted against the blond’s taut balls and cock, “you’re going to have to do it yourself, Nagisa-kun.”

He sat back with his erection jutting out red and proud. Rei admired how raw and swollen Nagisa’s fucked hole looked, but it was only for a second because in the next, the shorter man had sat up as well.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa called out in a tentative and confused voice. His cock bobbed stiffly between his legs too.

Casually, Rei lay back on the bed, letting Nagisa view his prone form. “You understand, don’t you?” he asked lowly. “If you want it back in you, you’re going to have to do it yourself.”

At the repeated words, Nagisa’s eyes flickered indecisively between Rei’s face and his cock. He swallowed and gnawed on his lower lip. Nagisa’s body posture suggested shame, but Rei wasn’t fooled. He saw how eagerly the blond’s dick jerked at his lewd suggestion.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want it after all?” He made a show of getting up. “I guess I could just take care of this by myse—”

“Wait!” the shorter man called out, lunging forward quickly. “I’ll—I’ll do it,” he said embarrassedly.

Rei reclined again with a triumphant smile. “Okay.”

Nagisa’s slim fingers skirted nervously over Rei’s stomach as he straddled him. The blond’s face and chest glowed soft pink and glistened with sweat, and his stomach and inner thighs shone with precum. Nagisa’s hair was sticking up at random too, the remnant of being fucked violently into the mattress just seconds earlier. But what drew Rei’s attention most was the wanton expression on Nagisa’s face and the thick swollenness of his erect and dripping cock.

He placed his hands warmly on Nagisa’s hips as he watched as the shorter man reach behind him. His cock jolted when he felt Nagisa’s grasp on him. With a look of concentration, the blond wiggled his ass and held Rei still while he prepared to sink down on him. Both of them gasped softly when Rei nudged up against Nagisa’s hole.

Rei pressed his thumbs harder into his boyfriend’s hips. “Tell me what it feels like, Nagisa-kun,” he ordered, his eyes drifting lazily between his legs where he could barely see where they were about to connect.

With a hasty nod, Nagisa began to sit. His breath caught in his throat when the tip of Rei’s wide tip pushed into him, and he whined petulantly with his head thrown back. “Nnngh, it’s going in me again, Rei-chan! I can feel it stretching me apart and filling me up—ahn…. It’s so big….” He sank down a few more inches and looked at Rei with wide, tear-filled eyes.

The taller man rolled his hips a little to stimulate the wet hole. Listening to Nagisa’s shameful words only made him feel even more aroused. All he wanted to do was thrust up and have his way with the blond, but he wanted to watch Nagisa stuff himself full first.

“You’re not all the way down yet,” he chided Nagisa, his voice rumbling deeply.

Nagisa swallowed and panted, his hole fluttering around Rei’s length. “It’s too much…. I can’t….” His thighs trembled with the effort to stay half-propped up.

“Try a little harder. If you go down all the way, it’ll feel really good. You want me to rub inside you as deeply as I can, right?”

“Ha-aah….” A shuddery breath came from the shorter man as he went down further. Their pulse throbbed together inside Nagisa’s hole. Stray tears slipped down the blond’s cheek when he circled his hips and tried to get adjusted to Rei’s girth. Suddenly, he took in a deep breath and slammed down all the way, leaving them both groaning deliriously.

Nagisa’s soft ass sucked and squeezed around his sensitive cock in the most delicious way, the wet muscles burning hot and tight. Rei could feel Nagisa’s entire weight settled over his hips, heavy and light at the same time as he squirmed purposefully to excite him. Warm droplets of precum beaded on his stomach while Nagisa rocked back and forth in what appeared to be discomfort but Rei knew was slutty pleasure.

“It’s so… deep,” the blond mewled and keened, dick twitching over Rei’s toned stomach. The blond had his eyes shut as he tried to focus on the sensation of being filled with his boyfriend’s cock. “I feel so full with you completely in me….”

For a second, Rei was at a loss for words as he looked at Nagisa’s wrecked expression of ecstasy. Softly, he asked, “Does it feel good?”

Bleary eyes gazed at him, and Nagisa whimpered. After an entire night of denial, he finally nodded guilty and panted out, “Yes. It feels so good, Rei-chan….” His hips jerked forward involuntarily, and Nagisa unsuccessfully bit back a moan.

“Do you want to show me how good it feels?”

“Uungh… Yes, I—”

Nagisa didn’t even finish his sentence before he drew himself up and sank back onto Rei’s waiting cock. The motion was accompanied with a loud, indecent squelch. Without waiting, the blond started fucking himself enthusiastically.

“I’m—I’m sorry, I lied, Rei-chan. It feels so good with your cock in me, getting me all wet and messy,” Nagisa confessed breathlessly. “It’s so deep in me, aahn!”

“Mmngh, Na… Nagisa-kun….” Rei could barely keep his eyes opened as the shorter man bounced on him, his hole swallowing him up easily each time. Heat built up in him at the sight of Nagisa’s panting form and bobbing dick. A high-pitched cry split his attention when Nagisa started jerking himself off while riding him. More stickiness coated his stomach.

“I-It’s rubbing up against my sweet spot so good,” Nagisa groaned. The tight circling he was doing with his hips made it obvious that he was purposefully jamming the tip of Rei’s erection against his prostate and milking himself for all he was worth.

That was all Rei needed before snapping his hips up violently and practically throwing Nagisa forward on himself. His boyfriend cried out in surprise but didn’t stop grinding back and tugging on himself. Rei’s fingers dug into the softness of Nagisa’s ass as he braced his heels on the mattress and thrust up hard and fast.

“Good, Nagisa-kun. You’ve finally stopped lying. Ngh!” he buried himself especially deep and rolled his body up. Rei listened to the loud slapping of their fucking and dragged in deep breaths when he remembered to.

“Uungh, Rei-chan, more! Please, right there, keep fucking me right there. I wanna cum so badly—make me cum hard, _please_!” Nagisa started babbling mindlessly. His hand was slick with his own precum, and his cock was jerking violently as his peak neared.  Tiny mewls and whimpers fed into Rei’s more animalistic side.

Goaded by his boyfriend’s needy demands, Rei began to stuff Nagisa’s ass as hard and fast as he could. The friction against him was unbelievable as they fucked each other to orgasm. Everything felt tight and hot.

“O-Oh god! Fuck, Rei-chan, you’re gonna make me cum everywhere! Ah! Aah-aaah! Rei-chan! I’m cumming!”

For a split-second, everything seemed to still, and then, thick spatters of cum spurted from the tip of Nagisa’s cock. Nagisa’s hand was a blur on himself as he jerked off to completion. Rei grunted as he continued bucking into his boyfriend and warm strings of white splattered on his stomach and chest. A particularly hard jerk of Nagisa’s hips made a glob of cum land on Rei’s face and hair. It streaked across his glasses and dripped down his cheek.

Rei fucked Nagisa through his noisy orgasm. He relished in how good the blond felt and how tightly his hole contracted. It got to the point where he had to force himself into the blond. Nagisa let him drag his hips down so Rei could fuck him deeper.

He buried himself into deeply the burning heat once, twice, and then he lost himself to the filthy moaning and keening which came from Nagisa’s shuddering body. Pleasure and relief flowed through him as he stiffened and pumped his cum into Nagisa’s hole.

“Aah! Ungh! Na—gisa-kun!”

Slickness filled the blond, squelching and squirting back out with each thrust of Rei’s hips until the taller man’s hips and thighs was covered in it. The sudden increase in slipperiness made their fucking sound even sluttier than before. Sticky strings snapped and pulled between their bodies as they lost themselves to ecstasy.

The shorter man moaned loudly at the sensation of wetness dripping down his thighs. “It’s filling me up, Rei-chan! Your cum is spilling out of my hole!” He looked down at the mess they had made together, their indecent fluids mixing together between their legs. “Angh, mmngh… Mngh….” Quiet, content noises burbled from Nagisa’s throat as his fingers tightened around his softening cock and squeezed out the last drops of cum onto Rei’s stomach.

The frantic speed of Rei’s thrusting began to slow as the last spurts of cum pushed into the blond. Soon, they became long drags in and out of Nagisa’s hole. Rei lazily crammed himself as far as he could into the plush ass one last time before letting his hips fall back onto the mattress. He twitched weakly inside Nagisa.

Both of their stomachs heaved in their attempts to recover from their long fucking session. Slowly, Nagisa leaned forward and lay on top of Rei, never minding his dirtied chest. Nagisa moved his legs in a more comfortable position, wincing as Rei’s dick pulled out slightly from his plugged hole.

They breathed together like that for a good fifteen seconds before Nagisa managed to draw in a lungful of air long enough to pant out coherent words against Rei’s neck.

“Okay…” he said between puffs of air, “strawberry shortcake.”

Rei nodded wordlessly in acknowledgement of their safe word and reached up with one hand to pluck his soiled glasses from his face. He wiped off the cum on his face too. Rei draped his arm over Nagisa’s back after his glasses were a safe distance away.

“Are you okay?” Rei’s voice was hoarse from dryness, so the words stuck together messily.

The blond nodded against his chest. “Yeah.”

Quietly, Rei wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. “Are you certain you’re fine, Nagisa-kun?” he asked tentatively. His breath weaved through the shorter man’s hair as Rei nuzzled the crown of his head.

Nagisa’s toes curled in happiness as he wriggled from Rei’s hold and squirmed up so that they were face-to-face. He bit his lip in discomfort when Rei’s limp cock slipped from him completely and cum spilled out of him. He beamed at his boyfriend and pecked him on the lips. “I’m one-hundred percent okay, Rei-chan. Just kinda tired.” He kissed Rei again until the worry between Rei’s eyebrows ebbed.

“Okay,” he replied, finally reassured. He pressed a chaste kiss back on Nagisa’s lips.

“You really did study up on all that manga I made you read, huh?” Nagisa noted casually as he snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest again.

Rei was extremely thankful that Nagisa couldn’t see how red his face had become, but he had a feeling that the blond could hear how fast his heart was beating, considering how much giggling he was doing. He cleared his throat. “Yes, well…. I wanted to make sure I had the dialogue down completely, so that I could maximize the pleasure you would receive.”

“Mmn,” Nagisa replied sleepily. “You did awesome.”

The taller man flushed again, though this time it was out of pride and happiness. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Suddenly, Nagisa popped back up energetically and looked Rei in the eye. “Next time we should totally role-play another scene together! There’s this one story where one of them is a cat-boy, right? And he goes into heat, and things get _super_ wet. I mean, like, _really super_ wet, and—”

Rei shushed him by placing one of his fingers on Nagisa’s lips. “Maybe we should take a break from this for a while,” he suggested, his eyes darting off to the side embarrassedly.

Nagisa tilted his head in confusion. “Huh? Was it too intense for you? Oh no! _I_ felt super good when you were doing that stuff to me, but was it bad for you?” He worried his bottom lip and pinched his eyebrows together. “I’m sorry, Rei-chan, I was just thinking about how sexy you would be if you pretended to force yourself on me, but I didn’t really consider your feelings….”

His boyfriend’s devastated expression was more than enough to break Rei’s heart. “No, that wasn’t the case at all, Nagisa-kun! I… I did enjoy role-playing with you! We both agreed on it, remember? It’s just that….” He looked away shamefully again.

Tiny sparks of realization glimmered in Nagisa’s eyes, and he suddenly realized it.

“Wait! Could it be that you were actually _super_ turned on by this whole thing?” he practically yelled. “Oh my god, Rei-chan, you’re such a pervert!”

“Nagisa-kun, it’s not what you think!” he tried to say over the blond’s loud giggling. “I just didn’t expect to find it so arousing to have  you struggle and protest like that, and I couldn’t help myself when you—when you acted so _innocently_!”

“Oh my _god_ , Rei-chan! You’re so kinky! Hehehe!”

“You were the one who suggested this in the first place…” the taller man huffed, hugging Nagisa extra hard.

That did nothing to stop the blond, though, and Nagisa just kept laughing.

Embarrassed by the shorter man’s teasing, Rei growled lightly and rolled them both over until Nagisa was pinned beneath him. That quickly quieted him. Rei thought he had won that round, but then Nagisa’s eyes grew wide and teary, and he feigned an air of complete innocence.

“Rei-chan, are you going to punish me again?” he asked in a provocative and boyish tone.

Heat spiked through Rei, and his mouth dropped open.

In the next moment, Nagisa snorted in laughter and giggled.

Rei’s face turned red as he admonishingly called out his boyfriend’s name. He tackled the blond and started wrestling him until he got Nagisa shrieking with laughter. By the end of the session, the two of them were left panting and tangled up in each other’s limbs.

“Hmm, so I take that as a ‘yes’ for our next role-play session?” Nagisa said teasingly while his eyelids drooped heavily with the temptation of sleep.

“We’ll see, Nagisa-kun,” the taller man responded. Rei kissed Nagisa as he giggled and drew him closer in a warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Special brownie points to you if you thought about my [ReiGisa cat-boy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1468420) when Nagisa mentioned another role-play session with Rei! Lmao


End file.
